The one, the only, JIGGLYPUFF!
by M2 the Mewtwo Guru
Summary: I felt that Jigglypuff was being treated unfair on the show so I wrote this for her. About how she feels when people fall asleep when she sings. I also wrote what her song would sound like if we could understand her, but thats my opinion


Title: The one the only Jigglypuff! 

by: Purplepikachu 

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon nintendo nothing but my pretty pictures I draw, so dont sue me! 

A.N.: *sigh* Another jigglypuff fic. I must really pitty this pokemon. Yup thats it. No one really likes her. So I will make her famous! Yes jigglypuff I feel your pain! I wrote this just for you little pink buddy! So sing your song and be happy! Ok that was weird. anyway on with the fic. 

Story: This is what Jigglypuff has to say about her song, how she feels when people fall to sleep on her while she sings, and stuff like that. I even wrote what her song my be like if we could understand her! 

I walk down the rode. The sun shinning in my eyes as much as it can sence I do not stand but so tall. I listen to my little feet hit the ground as I stomp along the dusty road. In my right hand is my beloved microphone. You all know my microphone, yes? Its the best thing I have to live for. To sing into it and hope someone listens to my lovely voice. Just let me tell you how wonderful my voice is... 

When I sing I feel like I'm in heven. My words come out so smoothly it sooths my throat. Its like touching a glass. So clear and smooth. The sound is so hevenly to me. I could here the stars and moon singing along with me. I feel at peace sining my wonderful song. 

Curses! I always open my eyes to see my darling adience asleep. Sleeping! During my time singing! How rude! It hurts me so much to see no one loves me enough to listen to one little song. it makes me wanna cry. They just don't get it. I'm a jigglypuff. The Jigglypuff. Queen of puff! Ok maybe not that, but still! I am a living creature! I deserve something good in a while! All I ask for is for someone to listen to me. Listen to what I sing! You dont know what you're missing. My song is so nice and beautiful, wonderful. All I want to do is to express my happiness, even tho everytime I do I am always crushed to see a crowd sleeping on me. So I draw on their faces, to show `em 'if you got to sleep at the wrong place and time you might get your face dirty', which in this case-- they do! 

They all dont know how hard I struggle to survive everyday. All I wanted to do was sing. I walk down a path in a forest singing my song, and rude pokemon go to sleep. Am I cursed? Everytime it happens my heart breaks more and more. Its like no one cares about me. No one at all. 

You want to know why I follow that human, Ash? I do it because they tried to help me so much when I couldn't sing one note. They did everything for me. Then finally they gave me fruit to eat and my throat got all better so I could sing! What a group of real pals they were. So I sing for them and you know what? They go to sleep on me! So rude! But it didnt stop there. They had all kinds of pokemon listen to me sing, but they went to bed on me, too! And this one pokemon, a psyduck, had the nerve to try and fool me by keeping his eyes open. Well it didnt work on me! I knew he went to sleep like all the others did! And this one you're gonna love! Those kids took me into a city and for me to sing. I was so happy seeing that big stange! I got up there on that big pretty stage and sang out my lungs. I sung so loud they whole city heard me. Then when I look, I see everyone alseep. EVERYONE! Sleep! Again! So I drew on EVERY single face that fall asleep during my song. Well that was the past. 

I worked hard after that following those kids. Every chance I got to sing to them they fell asleep. I never gave up tho. I kept chacing after them and sung to them. I went weeks with out food because I was, too, sad to eat. Too, sad because no one listened to me. I cant see why no one will listen to me. Just one person, one! Who can listen to the words, all the words. To Really now what the words mean. To be able to listen to my whole song I work so hard to sing. That is my dream. That is me. The wondering jigglypuff who searches for that person to listen to my song... 

Now I walked up to a little pinic spot. The smells in the air. Yeah! These are the kids that helped me! Now they dont know I'm here so I can get them to listen to me sing. I look around. I see a talbe, they are all sitting at it. Yeah! They are to busy eating to see me now. I look and wait a little. Ok Jigglypuff lets do this, I cheered myself. I jumped on the talbe and they all let out wails of surprise. "Oh no Jigglypuff!" they scream but its too late for them to get away. Now I have them. Now they will listen to me sing. 

"I have a song to sing, to you... A song from my heart, for you.... Listen to the moon, listen to the stars, as the dance across the waters and sing to you... Dream... Dream... Dream.... Dream... DREAM...." 

I sung my song. Slowly I open my eyes. I let out a sigh. They fall to sleep. Oh well guess I have some art to do. I puff up with anger. I walk up to everyone, person or pokemon. I draw on the kid with the hat, the kid with red hair, the kid with spiky hair, the rat, the egg, all of them. I give them one last look and leave. I continue to walk. I know I will meet up with them again soon. I know one day I will meet up with the one who can listen to my whole song. Then the world will who I am know. 

The one! The only! JIGGLYPUFF! The end! ^_^ 


End file.
